wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gothik the Harvester (original)
Gothik is a boss within the raid dungeon of Naxxramas. He will appear in the events of Wrath of the Lich King, however, He will appear in the events of Wrath of the Lich King in the starting area for the Death Knight class as a questgiver. Attacks and Abilities Gothik the Harvester * Gothik the Harvester comes down at 4:34 after engaging, mobs stop spawning at 3:44. * Hitpoints: 380,000 * Attacks: ** Shadow Bolt - Gothik chaincasts shadowbolt on random single targets from 2250 to 2750 dmg. Gothik will focus shadowbolt the tank if they quickly move from Melee range. ** Harvest Soul - Can not be dispelled, will decrease your stats by 10% (including mana and health). This can stack, so you need to kill him fast. * Gothik is tauntable and keeps aggro through teleports. Unrelenting Trainee Non Elite Humanoid, can be CCed (sheep, fear, frost nova) * Hitpoints: ~4500 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 250-350dmg. ** Eagle Claw http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=30285 - Inflicts Physical damage to an enemy every 3 sec. for 15 sec. ** Knockdown - Short knockdown/stun Unrelenting Deathknight Elite Undead, can be CCed (shackle, frost nova) * Hitpoints: ~18 000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 800dmg. ** Intercept - 20-40dmg and stuns you for 3 seconds. ** Shadow Mark http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=27825 - Melee attack which hits for about 1000 on the tank. Shadow Mark lasts for 15 seconds and allows you to be hit by the Deathriders Shadow Bolt Volley. Unrelenting Rider Elite Undead, can be slowed, can't be shackled/frozen * Hitpoints: ~25 000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Aprox 1500 dmg. ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 400 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistible (partial or full) Prayer of Shadow Protection is helpful. ** Shadow Bolt Volley - This attack/spell hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark for 3200 shadow damage. 5 Second cast time? Spectral Trainee Non Elite Undead, can be stunned (kidney shot, cheap shot) * Hitpoints: 5 000 * Attacks: ** Arcane Explosion - Hits for 400-500 dmg (PBAoE spell with 30 yards range, this spell is resistible). Spectral Deathknight Elite Undead, can be stunned (kidney shot, cheap shot) * Hitpoints: 19,000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 1500 damage. ** Whirlwind - Approx 1700 damage. ** Sunder Armor - Reduces armor by 2950 per Sunder. Lasts 25 sec. Note: Stunlocking/disarming the Deathknights prevents sunders. ** Cleave - Inflicts 2000-2500+ Physical damage to an enemy and its nearest allies. ** Mana burn - Hits nearby enemies with anti-mana bolts burn mana. Spectral Rider Elite Undead, can not be CCed * Hitpoints: 10,000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 1500 damage. ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 400 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. ** Lifedrain - This attack hits a single target damage him (500-600 per tick) and converts this dmg into hitpoints to heal Spectral Rider(This ability can be interrupted Ex:Kick). Spectral Horse Elite Undead, can not be CCed. * Hitpoints: 30,000 * Attacks: ** Basic melee attack - Approx 2000 damage. ** Stomp - PBAoE physical attack inflicting light dmg (like 300) and reducing enemies movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. Strategies Phase 1: You need to divide your raid into two groups for the Live side and Dead side, the Dead side is indicated by the bone piles. All of the NPCs on the dead side are immune to most magical abilities so the dead side in comprised mainly of Rogues, Warriors, Druids and Paladin/Shaman. Reflexively, the live side has mainly Priests, Mages, Warlocks, and can also have Hunters, Rogues, and Warriors given your raid composition. 6 Priests and 6 Mages are a minimum requirement for this boss encounter (6 rogues is also good for learning), also having at least 1 Warrior on the live side is required for tanking Riders. Whenever you kill a mob on the live side, 1-2 mobs will spawn on the dead. Unrelenting Trainee spawns a Spectral Trainee, Unrelenting Deathknight spawns a Spectral Deathknight, Unrelenting Rider spawns a Spectral Rider and a Spectral Horse. Unrelenting Deathknights are level 62 and break shackle often, thus, the Priests main function this fight is maintaining CC over healing, the healing required on the live side can be done by 2-3 Paladin/Shaman/Druids. All NPCs which spawn on the live side must have a predetermined fate: to be CC'd or to be killed. If target allocation or CC failures take place, you will wipe. If your tank dies on the live side, you will wipe when Gothik lands. If you send too much to the dead side (this can take place after riders start spawning) you will wipe. The hard part of this fight is not the mobs you kill, but finding the proper balance of CC and killing that allows both sides to survive. Too much CC leads to CC failures and can wipe the live side, and lack of CC leads to overwhelming the dead side. All spawns stop 50 secs before Gothik lands so all CCs need to be maintained for the duration of the kill. Gothik teleports from side to side of the room every 30-45 seconds, and will open the center gate at 30-35% health allowing the full raid to kill him. Kill priority (Highest to Lowest): * Unrelenting Rider > Unrelenting Deathknight > Unrelenting Trainee * Spectral Trainee > Spectral Rider > Spectral Deathknight > Spectral Horse Phase 2: When Gothik comes down at 4:34 in fight, CC all mobs that can be CCed and DPS Gothik down fast. Two important notes, as the first time Gothik comes down and you have the trash mobs properly CC'd and most everyone is alive you'll probably kill him. 1. He lands on the caster side, and then will teleport twice to the melee side. After he has teleported back to the caster side the final time, the doors will open and melee are free to run across and finish him up. 2. The adds do not despawn, and when you kill the living adds they will continue to spawn UD until everything has been killed. this can take a couple of minutes, and some people may leave combat (allowing for a few rez's). Gothik at Level 70 *Much easier than at lvl 60 cause of the high raid DPS and more hitpoints *Don't kill the Undead on the living side at such a rate that the undead side gets overrun. **A good way to counter this is to have 3 groups on the living side and 5 groups on the undead side (Or a similar ratio if there are less of you). Quotes ;Aggro : Foolishly you have sought your own demise. Brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding. You have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester. Now there is only one way out - to walk the lonely path of the damned. ;Phase 2 : I have waited long enough! Now, you face the harvester of souls! ;Player Dies / Raid Wipes : Death is the only escape. ;Death : I... am... undone! Loot External links *Detailed strategy from World of Raids *[http://www.forlornlegacy.net/bored/showthread.php5?t=815 Kill video from Forlorn Legacy, US] Category:Naxxramas (original) mobs